ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Match/Episodes
Episodes of the show. It airs 2 Comedy themed episodes on Monday and Tuesday and an Adventure episode featuring 2 new monsters on Friday. Season 1 (2014) Series 1 Episodes #'Where It All Began': The Monsters go on a fun journey. It aired on June 9, 2014. #'Cheating Skunk': Odarable accidently enters a race with Sadachbia. It aired on June 10, 2014. #'Dimzilla Strikes Back': Puredise and Ghostjaws must defeat a giant monster called Dimzilla. It aired on June 13, 2014. #'Diablaze's Orders': Swooper tries to be in charge of Diablaze. It aired on June 16, 2014. #'Crime Wars': Acquidna and Thermingo be police officers. It aired on June 17, 2014. #'A Lemur's Flame': Beelzebrat and Madafroster help Earthquatch be friendly. It aired on June 20, 2014. #'Pitterpup's Adventure': Pitterpup and Digneous must create a new island for their island by the power of Fire and Water. It aired on June 23, 2014. #'Double Trouble': Mekbuda, The light gemini wolf brother and sister must find some human food. It aired on June 24, 2014. #'Nature Seekers': Tigressive and Josephine learn about the world of nature. It aired in June 27, 2014. #'Sparkit Shines The Way': Sparkit must go into a very dark cave to find the treasure. It aired on June 30, 2014. #'Ideas For Life': Smoquill finds a sketchpad and some pencils and draws pictures. It aired on July 1, 2014. #'Leopard's Hope of Fireworks': Cynicat must wait along with Pup-Star for the fireworks to start. It aired on July 4, 2014 in honor of Independence Day. #'Opossleepy's Sleepover': Opossleepy has a sleepover with Kureeze and has trouble going to sleep. It aired on July 7, 2014. #'Woolgor and Twiggorn's Quest': Woolgor and Twiggorn must find the secret of the crystal caves. It aired on July 8, 2014. #'Wet and Wild': With Tigressive and Cynicat continuing their quest, Mercelot and Goldsmeller discovered that the new Scrub a Dub Spa has a grand opening. It aired on July 11, 2014. #'Marshmallow Pie': Elfeline makes marshmallow pie to share with the other monsters. It aired on July 14, 2014. #'Rathief Steals the Show': Rathief and Herbmammal must find the robber who is stealing money from the gas station. It aired on July 15, 2014. #'The Summer Vacation': Tigressive, Cynicat, Mercelot and the others go on vacation to a tropical island to meet Spyrson and Stockeeper. It aired on July 18, 2014. This episode is dedicated to the memory of Nelson Mandela. #'Fureef's Shell': Fureef finds a conch shell and uses it for many things. It aired on July 21, 2014. #'A Friend in Need': Bastet takes care of an injured Hakrabi while helping out with Anubis. It aired on July 22, 2014. #'The Quest for the Ancient Rainbow Egg': Tigressive, Cynicat, Mercelot, Spyrson and the others join Crudegar and Gloomedium to find the Ancient Rainbow Egg. It aired on July 25, 2014. #'Do Your Right, Cottontazel!': Prismadness and Crudegar help Cottontazel a perfect sport. It aired on July 28, 2014. #'Jump Along Timberoo': Barxer must train Limberoo in order to be in the pole jump event. It aired on July 29, 2014. #'A Mystical Birth': The Ancient Rainbow Egg hatches into a newborn Classicat. Later, It evolves to Braggacat and finds a rainbow power and help Amicandy with the candy shop. It aired on August 1, 2014. #'Bad Fur Day': Braggacat takes Splisher to the Scrub a Dub spa when it's fur grew too long. It aired on August 4, 2014.